Tissue Processing and Imaging Core B The objective of the Tissue Processing and Imaging Core is to provide resources that will meet the needs of all investigators for confocal imaging, electron microscopy and immunohistochemical processing. The goals of the projects make it vital that critical tissue processing and analysis is performed in a consistent and uniform way, preferably in a single location. The location of this core is in the middles of a corridor surrounded by the labs of all faculty participants and therefore fully accessible to all projects. It will take advantage of the accumulated expertise of the core's director (Dr.Alvarez) in structural techniques and in the development of quantitative approaches and the electron microscopy technical help and expertise(Mr. Zerda). The core will provide technical help for the processing of the more sophisticated and demanding experiments with electron microscopy immunohistochemistry. In summary, the core will not only provide the instrumentation and human resources but also the expertise necessary for the successful completion of the most complex immunocytochemical and structural analyses proposed in all three projects